


Christmas Shopping

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [2]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Festive Fics 2016, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Danny and Dougie go shopping for Tom and Harry, Matt and Tom go shopping for James and Danny, James and Harry go shopping for Matt and Dougie. Makes sense? Good. It's fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at this Festive Fic thing. I'm doing my best, though. I hope you enjoy it :)

"You think I'd know what to get him by now." Danny grumbled sorting through a rack of t-shirts.

"You think _you_ have issues? At least you know what Tom likes, I'm completely lost on what to get Harry. You can only buy your boyfriend so many cricket themed gifts before they start to think you know nothing about him." Dougie scowled at a graphic tee he pulled out.

"I thought you brought me along for workout insights?" Danny asked debating between a TARDIS shirt and a Star Wars shirt. "Why'd I have to fall in love with a fucking nerd." 

"Hey! Star Wars isn't nerdy!" Dougie defended, laughing when Danny did nothing other than quirk an eyebrow.

"I'm just going to get both. Come on, let's go and see what we can find for Harry."

"Isn't exercise equipment a little impersonal?" Dougie asked when Danny showed off the set of weights he was sure Harry would love.

"Says the man that brought him three pairs of cricket whites." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Those were actually put to very personal use." Dougie said with a wink.

"Gross, man. Why'd you have to tell me that?"

"I don't know. Why'd you have to tell me what Tom's sex face looks like?"

"Because I'm proud to have such a catch."

"Oh my God. I've got it. I know what I'm going to get Harry." Dougie jumped excitedly.

"What?"

"A kitty." Dougie sounded like a child.

"Whatever, Dougs. I'm sure that's exactly what he wants."

~~~~  
"Come on, Tom. It needs to be perfect. This is my first Christmas with James in almost 10 years." Matt whined. "The prick took off to America and forgot about me."

"You don't need to remind me. You basically lived at our house after he moved. You cried so much I'm pretty sure you scarred Danny for life. He still asks me if I'm going to move to America and break his heart like James did." Tom said inspecting a Bruce Springsteen vinyl. "Do you think Danny has this?"

"How should I know? Probably." Matt shrugged. "And I don't blame Danny, you and James are pretty much the same person."

"That is so not true!"

"Well, I guess you're right. I don't really have a pressing need to shag you on every surface." Matt looked Tom up and down.

"I'm never, ever, leaving you and James alone in the tour bus." Tom cringed.

"You have to sleep sometime."

"Gross."

"I won't mind if you and Danny did. Oh SCORE!" Matt shouted disrupting the people around them.

"What'd you find?" Tom craned his neck to see what was in Matt's hand.

"Look at this! I didn't even know this existed!" Matt held up a vinyl of the Back to the Future soundtrack. "It's perfect. Just like James."

"You are such a sap, Willis." Tom laughed.

~~~~~~~

"So, like, I was thinking how, like, Matt loves wicked gadgets and stuff. What if I got him one of those multi-tools or if I got him a smartwatch? What do you think, Harry?" James asked in one breath.

"Do you think Dougie would want a new camera?" Harry asked, clearly not paying attention to James.

"Like for photography? Yeah, he's gotten really big on that. What kind does he like?" James bent closer to the cameras on display.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I could ask someone for help." Harry stood up on his toes trying to an assistant.

"Dougie likes nature. Maybe take him on a trip to somewhere he's always wanted to go?" James suggested.

"You're such a romantic. I'm surprised you haven't figured out what to get Matt for Christmas. There's only one thing he wants from you." Harry shook his head.

"Really what is it?" James rocked on the balls of his feet.

"A lizard!" 

"Wait, what? Why would Matt want a lizard?"

"No, not Matt. Dougie. I'm going to get Dougie a lizard!" Harry said already heading towards the door.

"Wait!" James shouted jogging after Harry. "What do I get Matt?"

"Sorry, mate. You have to figure that out for yourself. No one else can tell you."

"Great. Very helpful, Haz." James kicked a stone walking glumly behind Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, you can find the BTTF Soundtrack on vinyl and I want one.


End file.
